Compliment
by KawaiiEuphoria
Summary: After an odd awakening and a compliment that Sebastian gives his master, Ciel had decided to leave his butler alone for the day. Has being ignored by his master caused Sebastian to realize his true feelings?


A/N: Ay. Sorry I haven't made a fic in a while. But this is for my friend Allie, and I really hope you all like it. See ya.

.o.

"Young master, it is morning." The low, gentle voice of Sebastian Michaelis broke the peaceful silence that hung in the room of his young master's quarters. The earl only grumbled in his sleep, causing the butler's lips to transform into a smirk. The dark clad butler strolled over to the large window beside his master's bed and drew open the curtains, light quickly filling the room. Ciel Phantomhive _hated _when his butler did this to awake him. The young boy quickly turned himself the other way and yanked the covers over his head to block the sunlight from disturbing his sleep any more. Sebastian lightly frowned then, but his expression didn't remain that way for much longer. His lips were back to smirking.

Sebastian swiftly strode over to his young master's bed and silently climbed onto it. His body was soon encasing the younger's, the sheets still completely covering his master. The butler gently grasped the top of the covers and and lowered them enough so only Ciel's head could be seen. The butler slowly leaned down and dragged his tongue over the shell of the other's petite ear.

Ciel's eyes snapped open.

"Damn demon, stop that right this instant!" The young master nearly yelled, and Sebastian pulled back, his body gently seated on his master's left hip, since the younger was still on his side. Ciel glared up at his butler. He hadn't experienced a wake up like that before.

"I see you are finally awake. Good morning, bocchan." Sebastian's lips curled up into a devilish smile.

".. Shut up and get the hell off of me," Ciel replied, his tone not too pleased. The butler obeyed his master's order and reluctantly climbed off the other and the bed. The earl grumbled to himself as he threw the covers off of himself and sat up. He took his sweet time to stretch out the upper half of his body, then slid over to the edge of the bed, where he now sat.

"Today's breakfast is poached salmon, mint salad with a side of scones and Ceylon tea," Sebastian told his young master as he began to rid the other of his sleeping wear and clad him in his normal clothing.

As Sebastian was about to slide his young master's sock up his leg, a sudden urge rushed through the butler's body. This alone caused him to frown lightly.

"Bocchan.. You have such soft skin. Such untainted.. delicate.. soft, skin." The demon softly spoke, leaning in a little to peck the child's knee. The earl only sighed and rolled his eyes.

"If you don't want a knee to the nose, I suggest you keep your mouth closed." Ciel replied, his tone somewhat bored. He had definitely noticed Sebastian's advances towards him, but he couldn't possibly accept them. He was the Earl of the Phantomhive Manor, and he wasn't about to stoop down to a demon's level. The butler removed his lips from the other's skin, and gazed up at the young child, now beginning to roll his sock up his leg.

"Young master, why do you continue to refuse my advances? I only wish to be closer to you.." Sebastian asked, his tone somewhat disappointed. The earl had to resist from grinding his teeth.

"Your job isn't to wish for things. Your job is to obey me. You belong to me and will only act on the things I tell you. You have no right to think on your own." Ciel snapped at his butler, just as he finished sliding on his young master's shoes. Sebastian froze just as his young master finished speaking, his eyes widening up at him.

"Bo.. cchan..?"

The earl sighed to himself and sat up off the bed. He strolled past the crouching butler to grab his cane, then headed to his bedroom door.

"I'll be in the study if you need me."

And Sebastian was then alone. The butler slowly lowered his head and closed his eyes. He felt the need to cry. Yes, of course he did understand why his young master told him those things, since he _was _the one who offered the boy the contract in the first place. But those words seemed much too harsh for a simple lecture. Sebastian felt like a low-life dog, and that was one thing he despised. Dogs. The butler stood and regained his posture, straightening out his suit.

Sebastian would simply push away the immense love he felt for his young master for now and go about his normal business.

.o.

"Oi, Finny.. Don't you think that Mr. Sebastian's been actin' a bit weird lately?" The chef of the Phantomhive manor, Bardroy, gently tugged the back of the Phantomhive's gardener, Finnian, shirt while speaking. Finnian's mouth shaped into a small 'o' as his mind began to go through the previous times he had seen Mr. Sebastian.

_He did see Sebastian serve Ciel tea, and gaze at the other for a few seconds longer than he normally does. _

_He did see Sebastian's head lower whenever he would leave the young master's study._

_He did notice that Sebastian was sighing to himself a lot more often and always looking like he had something important on his mind. _

"Yeah, I have! He looks more.. sad, don't you think?" Finnian replied, gazing up at Bardroy. The chef nodded in agreement.

"You're right.. Oh, shit, here he comes! Act like you're working!" Bardroy whispered loudly at the other.

Sebastian strolled into the room, to bring a desired slice of cake to his young master. What he found was Bardroy moving an empty pan across an element of the stove, which wasn't even on, and saw Finnian washing the faucet of the sink with a rag. Finnian pretended to just then notice Sebastian, then turned to him.

"Oh, hi, Mr. Sebastian!" The happy gardener exclaimed, causing the chef to turn around also.

"Yo!" Bardroy grinned back at Sebastian.

The butler only stood still for a few moments, then nodded slightly before continuing and grabbing a slice of cake from the fridge and swiftly leaving the kitchen, just like that.

Finnian and Bardroy glanced worriedly at each other, both making small noises in the back of their throats.

.o.

All too quick, the time turned Ten PM. Now Sebastian was to go remind his young master that it was time for bed.

The demon butler carefully opened up the door to Ciel's study, and stepped inside. His young master didn't even glance up at him.

"Bocchan.. It's time for bed." Sebastian informed the earl.

Ciel was in the midst of filling in papers, but when Sebastian came in, informing him that it was time for bed, he was very happy. He didn't want to do any more damn paperwork. Ciel quickly stacked the many papers scattered across his desk into a neat pile on the corner of his desk and placed his pen beside it. The earl slipped out of his chair and strolled towards Sebastian.

There was hope growing within the butler with every step his young master took towards him that he would speak to him, but all of that hope was flushed out of his body as his young master strolled past him, saying nothing and continued down the hallway.

Once he heard Ciel's door open and close, Sebastian then released a low sigh and slowly shut the door to his young master's study.

He guessed that Ciel was going to dress himself in his night wear, and decided not to even bother going near his room. Sebastian supposed he learned a lesson about not complimenting his young master.

Now, he was to prepare for tomorrow.

.o.

Ciel sat in his room on his bed, clad in nothing, his lower half underneath the covers. The earl removed his eyepatch and leant over to gently place it on his bedside table. Now, instead of laying down, the young earl remained sitting up.

His mind immediately to Sebastian.

He supposed he _had _acted a bit too harsh this morning when Sebastian complimented him, and when the butler licked his ear, but.. He didn't think about his words before they just flew out of his mouth. Now Ciel wanted to apologize to his loving butler the best way he could think of.

The simple thought of it made the young master's cheeks flare up, and his heart begin racing.

He would lose his virginity to Sebastian tonight, and it was officially decided when Ciel leant over and rung the bell that was on his bedside table to signal his butler that he was to come here. The earl sat back up and began nervously fidgeting.

Ciel jumped slightly when a knock was heard on his door. He gulped.

"... Come in." The young earl called to his butler on the other side of the door as calmly as he could. His naked body became hot the moment he laid his eyes on his butler.

"Bocchan, did you need anything?"

The young earl nodded and motioned for him to have a seat next to him on his bed. Sebastian was taken aback, but didn't refuse the order, whatsoever.

The butler gazed longingly as his young master beside him, who seemed to be nervously fidgeting. Now why would he be fidgeting?, Sebastian thought to himself, but didn't dwell to much on it. He was now wondering why his young master was naked.

"Sebastian.. I just.. I just want to say I'm sorry."

The butler definitely was _not _expecting for his young master to say that, and his eyes widened a fair amount.

"Bocchan.." Sebastian murmured, but Ciel continued on.

"I apologize for snapping at you this morning and refusing your advances." The earl hung his head, gripping the sheets tightly on his lap.

Ciel nearly jumped again when he felt Sebastian's hand gently brush a few strands of loose hair behind his ear. This caused the young master to raise his head and lock gazes with Sebastian.

"Se... bastian?"

"Young master.. It is not your fault you snapped. I was the cause of why you said what you said. I should be the one apologizing," Sebastian gently spoke, his lips turned up slightly in a sad smile. Ciel couldn't help but know that his butler was right. If he hadn't said those things and acted as he did, he never would have snapped.

But still, he shouldn't have acted that harshly.

"It's still my fault, Sebastian. I don't want you to apologize." The young earl told his butler, his head beginning to lower again.

Sebastian didn't reply this time. Yet, he did remove both of his gloves and stack them on top of each other upon Ciel's bedside table. The demon placed his pentagram hand on top of Ciel's right hand, the closest one to him, and slid his other hand underneath that same hand and squeezed gently.

"... you.." The young earl mumbled, too quietly for Sebastian to catch.

".. Please repeat that, young master. I didn't hear you." Sebastian told the young earl softly, causing Ciel to squeeze his butler's hand.

"... I want you. I want to lose my virginity to you tonight, Sebastian." Ciel gathered the courage, and gazed back up at his butler, who's eyes were wide now.

"Young master.. If you say that, I won't be able to hold back anymore," Sebastian's eyes flashed bright fuchsia for a moment, his voice sounding a bit restrained now. The young earl took note of this and removed his hand from in between both of his butler's, and raised it, only to bury it into Sebastian's hair on the back of his head.

The contract seal in Ciel's eye glowed a faint purple as he gripped his butler's hair tightly and spoke:

"I. Want. You."

Sebastian just lost all control there. He pounced on Ciel, knocking him back onto the bed and quickly began to straddle his young master's bare hips. Their lips pressed hard and feverishly against one another's, tongues slid against each other and teeth clacked together.

Ciel had never kissed like this in his life, but he was quickly learning from Sebastian's obvious domination over him.

The demon butler's hand slipped down his master's body and grasped Ciel's twitching cock in his hand, and without pausing or hesitating in the hot kiss, Sebastian began quickly stroking his master. The young earl moaned against his butler's lips, and just as he did, the demon grasped his master's tongue in between his lips and sucked, causing a loud whine to escape him.

Lips soon clashed together once again in a heated mess, and both Ciel and Sebastian began working on stripping the butler of his pesky clothes. The two had only parted in order for Sebastian to rid himself of his pants, boxers and his socks. Now, just as the sock had left his foot, the demon quickly leaned back to feverishly kiss his master. But, he had been stopped by Ciel placing his hands on his chest and roughly shoving him.

Sebastian landed on his back on the bed, and didn't have any time to breathe a word before his master climbed onto him, now seated on his thighs, and close enough to where the younger's and the older's cocks were rubbing together. Ciel didn't even want to think before he acted. Now, realizing how much his butler felt for him, his own lustful feelings quickly arose. The young master leant down slightly, only to grasp Sebastian's larger hand in his own and slipped three of his butler's fingers into his mouth, causing the demon growl lowly.

Ciel never broke eye contact with Sebastian as his petite tongue swirled around the long fingers inside of his mouth, wetting them thouroughly for the next step. The earl would seem very inexperienced in this type of thing if you asked him, but no one had really known that he kept a small book of tips for this kind of situation in the bottom drawer of his desk in his study, underneath countless papers. Sebastian's fingers left the earl's mouth, and Ciel didn't have to lead his butler's hand to where he wanted those fingers to go. Sebastian already knew.

The demon's hand went around the side of his master, and he wasted no time in shoving a finger inside the lithe body. Ciel's back arched in surprise, and he clenched around the digit, but he didn't resist. Instead, to distract himself from the weird feeling in his backside, the young master placed both hands on his butler's hot cock and began thrusting up against it. The earl's head tipped back and his mouth opened to only release airy, breathy moans, needy whines and the occasional: "oh _fuck_!" or shout out his butler's name.

Soon, all three of Sebastian's fingers where inside his master's body, squirming and feeling around and sometimes brushing against that spot that made Ciel jolt and shiver with pleasure. The demon judged that his master was well prepared now, and slowly removed his fingers.

"Young master.. May I..?" Sebastian gazed up at his young master's flushed face, his eyes lidded and mouth slightly ajar. Ciel only nodded quickly in reply, and positioned himself on top of his butler's need. The earl slid down his butler's length, encasing the tip and some inside of him.

Fuck, he feels so good, Sebastian thought to himself, as he grit his teeth at the feeling of the tight hotness surrounding his cock. The butler placed his hands on his master's hips as he slowly, _slowly _continued to take more and more of him inside.

Sebastian's master was soon seated on his hips, his entire throbbing length inside. Ciel was panting hard, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Master.. Are you.. okay?" The demon asked, his voice trembling slightly with obvious lust. Ciel released a small groan and gently rolled his hips, testing out how that felt. Sebastian restrained himself from just fucking the poor boy senseless, but he had a good enough concience to take interest in his master's feelings.

"Y.. Yeah.." Ciel replied, and without another moment to waste, he lifted himself up until only a bit of the tip was inside of him, and roughly dropped back down the base. The earl's eyes popped open and his back arched almost impossibly as he released a long, loud cry of the most intense pleasure he had ever felt.

Ciel hadn't noticed he had came on Sebastian's chest until he felt his butler remove one of his hands from his waist and the young earl gazed down to watch his butler scoop his master's release onto his finger and slide his finger into his mouth to taste him. The earl's cock began to twitch back to life as he watched. Now, deciding he wanted to feel that pleasure again, Ciel began to lift himself and drop himself on Sebastian's need. This caused the demon's hand to go back to his master's bare hip and grip them tightly as he lifted his hips every time Ciel dropped back down.

Sebastian's feet were placed firmly flat against the bed, and now the demon was controlling the pace. His hips moved quickly, the thrusts still hard. Ciel's eyes were in the back of his head in pleasure. He could barely moan since his breath was often caught in his throat.

".. Sebastian! S-Sebastian! No more!" The young earl cried, warning his butler that he was close. Sebastian only quickened his pace.

"Ah, ah, ah, ah-ah..!" Ciel screamed, releasing for a second time on both his and Sebastian's chest. Feeling his master's insides clamp and spasm around his cock, tipped the demon over the edge, and with a few final thrusts, he came deep inside of the younger.

After a few minutes of basking in the afterglow of their orgasms, Sebastian slowly leant up and gently lifted his master off of his softening cock, causing them both to groan softly. And just as Sebastian lied his young master down properly on the bed, the boy passed out. Still sitting up, the demon gazed down at his master's peaceful face, still covered with a light layer of sweat. Sebastian lifted his hand and gently stroked Ciel's cheek, a soft smile coming to his lips.

"Goodnight, Master. I love you."


End file.
